


Thank You

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bus, Bus Fic, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Glam 100, Glam-100, Glamnation Tour, Prompt Fic, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe Ratliff Character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Leaning against his bunk on the bus, Tommy gazed out at the living area where the bands, plus Adam, were congregated. He smiled to himself, incredulous that he was finally living his dream after countless failed bands.

He was fully content with his life, happy with the friends he’d made, the best friend he’d found in his boss. They were his family and he would be forever grateful for being given this chance.

As he continued watching, Adam’s gaze caught Tommy’s and his eyebrow quirked up in a question.

Tommy only had two words in answer.

“Thank You,” He mouthed.


End file.
